


Season 15, Episode 20 - Missing Script Pages

by Frakintoaster



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fan Fix, M/M, Screenplay/Script Format, fan fixion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:21:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28389219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frakintoaster/pseuds/Frakintoaster
Summary: A quick additional script scene from Season 15, Episode 20, "Carry On".Takes place after Dean arrives in Heaven and his conversation with Bobby.
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 3
Kudos: 21





	Season 15, Episode 20 - Missing Script Pages

SUPERNATURAL

SEASON 15, EPISODE 20.

ACT 4

SCENE 2

  


INT. THE IMPALA - MID AFTERNOON

  


DEAN puts his foot down and smiles to himself as his Baby’s engine goes from a purr to a roar. We can see The Roadhouse, BOBBY still drinking his beer on the porch, behind him through the rear window.

  


DEAN drives down an open road, Carry On My Wayward Son fades on the radio. He looks at the Sasquatch shaped void in the passenger seat and reaches over, rummages around in the battered box of cassette tapes, keeping one eye on the otherwise empty road until he finds what he’s been looking for. He grins, recognizing his own familiar scrawl.

  


‘ Dean’s top 13 Zepp TRAX X ’ . The intro starts and his grin grows wider; the familiar guitar riff causes the hairs on his arms to raise and the beat echoes the residual one inside his chest. DEAN isn’t 100 percent sure how  Heaven 2.0 works but every atom of whatever he was currently made of is telling him that the music will lead him to where he needs to be.

  


Baby speeding away. Original  KAZ 2Y5 license plate visible before the car disappears down the long, tree-lined stretch of road. 

  


Travelling Riverside Blues is just starting up when DEAN sees the turn off. 

  


EXT. BUNKER ENTRANCE - MID AFTERNOON

  


DEAN pulls up beside the familiar metal railings and reinforced concrete and brick archway and turns off the engine, allowing himself a little laugh.  Someone had picked up the Bunker’s entrance and plonked it down in the most idyllic setting he’s ever seen complete with a fishing river and barbeque pit. It just needed a ‘Home Sweet Home’ sign. 

  


DEAN 

(to himself)

I guess we aren't in Kansas anymore, Toto. 

  


(Whoosh)

  


CASS

Surely, Toto should be in Africa. This is actually a generic representation of America’s scenic Midwest.

  


DEAN turns, amused

DEAN

Seriously?

  


CASS is leaning on Baby’s perfectly polished paintwork, a lopsided smile playing on his lips. His old-school trench coat and backwards, blue tie in place. Perfectly imperfect, as always. Jesus, DEAN has missed him so much. 

  


CASS

I am so glad to see you again, Dean. But it feels far too soon. It makes me sad, for the World, to think that Dean Winchester is no longer in it. 

  


DEAN 

Yeah well… I guess I died the way I lived. Can’t ask for more than that. 

  


DEAN grins. Cass nods in agreement

  


CASS

All the same, I’m… grieving.

Your death, it didn’t seem… fitting. For you. After everything.

  


DEAN shrugs and they share a look.

  


DEAN:

Way I see it, I’ve had more than my share of second chances and, I reckon, I had a pretty decent innings for a Hunter.

  


I’d only have gotten older, slower. Keep on fighting the fight, right? Of course, ‘cause that’s just what we do. But honestly, I think I always knew I was going to go out like that. Some stupid mess-up on some stupid, milk-run hunt. 

  


I think maybe because my heart just wasn’t in it anymore.

  


DEAN starts to walk towards CASS, still beaming. They face each other, echoes of their last conversation stirring in both of them. 

  


DEAN

See, I’d lost that a little while back. 

  


DEAN cups CASS’ face and, finally, they kiss. It’s slow, tender and sweet. They have all the time in the world, here. They part, foreheads still touching, the emotion is palpable. DEAN glances at CASS’ hand resting on his left arm. An echo of their first meeting, their last but now also their future. DEAN laughs, despite his emotion. DEAN’s trademark OPT runs down his face.

  


  


DEAN 

(relieved, he can say the words, finally)

I love you, Cass.

  


CASS

(Stupidly happy and with zero percent irony)

I know.

  


Silhouetted against the sunlight, they kiss again. Camera pans and we see Baby’s license plate has changed to read  CAS 2Y5 .

  


FADE OUT.


End file.
